Lost in a unknown dimension chapter one
by edwin4991
Summary: You build a machine with April not knowing what it might do and next thing you know your in a bed unable to move until you realize who is nursing you back to health. You find it hard to believe and even attempt to escape but each escape had earned you more bruises since you are clumsy.


**This fanfiction is done for the sole purpose fun and pleasure no amount of money is made off of this fanfiction. This fanfiction will contain dirty talk and lots of hot and wild things that are not for the under-aged or for those that think we shouldn't have fun while we are young. This fanfiction in the later chapter will include bondage threesome and even rape so you have been warned. If you are a soft person that loves to read a happy ever after this is not for you. All other please enjoy and let me know what you think about it. I am not the best writer out there but I do my best. And this is my first fanfiction that I have published. NONE OF THE CHARACTER IN THIS STORY BELONG TO ME.**

 **This is a (GhostXreader) chapter1**

April and I where experimenting with takion particle. Oddly enough April O'Neil managed to find some residue and store it in a container. Don't know how she did it but hey who am I to judge. We both want to win the science fair. I didn't know April wanted the price that badly.

"Hey (Youname) so here is what I've come up with." April stand up and shows you a drawing of a machine that looks like a trans-dimensional portal.

"Wow" You reply,"What is it?, I mean it looks like a trans-dimensional portal plan but that close to impossible." You say

"Well it kinda is. That is what we are building and combined with the takions that we have we should be able to break through other dimensions. What you say you with me?" April said with exciting voice.

You on the other hand had a different feel for her project. You automatically thought of all the things that could go wrong if one small calculation is incorrect. There could be a black-hole accidentally created there could be a atomic bomb explosion released. You mind was racing a million to one reason on what could go wrong.

"Um O'Neil you do realized the dangers of creating this machine and the success rate is extremely low not to mention that while creating this we might die in the process. Heck we might not even finish this machine and it might go off an who knows where or what might happen to us." You say trying to get April to drop the project.

Getting April to give up on anything is like pulling your own teeth out close to impossible and terribly painful. April looked at you with her puppy eyes and you fell right into her trap.

"Fine." You sigh in defeat. "We'll build the machine. But April let me ask you this what for exactly with the takion particle we can do a lot more then just this machine." You say wanting to see what reason did April want this machine for.

"Well my dear (You nickname) its a secret and I can not tell you because if I did I would have to kill you." She said with a smirk and went off to the junk yard to get part and junk to build this machine of her's.

You didn't ask any question after that since you didn't like April going all drama Queen on you. You spend 3 month preparing this machine and it almost exploded. You where doing final checks to make sure that the takion particle could be added into the equation. You saw that the motor on the machine was malfunctioning and if that isn't fixed the takions would make things worse. Then you wouldn't be able to control the machine and it might malfunction causing it to explode in the end. You went close to the machines motor not realizing you forgot to tell April where you where going. You open the machine do some twikes to the machine. Not knowing that April was there in the control panel adding the takions and flipping the on switch. You had just closed the motor panel and were about to walk back to the control panel when you saw Aprils eye they showed fear and despair. She flipped the switch on and it was too late to get out of the area. The machine was generating a portal. You where running up to the door hoping that it would open but knowing that you build the safety lock it was impossible. April was still trying to mess with the controls trying to turn it off when the machine started sucking everything in. The calculation where wrong you didn't create a dimensional portal you created a black-hole generator. This sucked you in. You didn't have trouble breathing. You where still scared since everything was black unill you where thrown into another black-hole that looked like there was a light at the end of it. You hit something or someone really hard. The next thing you knew you where disorientated and unconsciousness started to hit you badly.

"Dued look at that its a babe." You hear a voice.

"Hah is it raining chick now, I will it would rain money now that would be a shower that I would want to take." Another different voice said.

"Man it sucks to you Ghost she fell on you pretty badly. Man I think she might have broken your arm. Dued its turning black." a third voice said

The fourth you didn't hear since you where on top of him. You did hear his runts and his painful moan. But none of that mattered to you. You felt pain as well but are out cold and the traveling through the black-hole made all you nerves insensible.

 *********************That's that for this chapter more to come if you have comment let me know but please be mindful none of this is done for a profit only for fun*****************************************************************


End file.
